Sucker for Stars
by R4gz
Summary: tumblr prompt-"in any public place: i could swear you keep looking at me, hang on are you drawing me"- nowrunalong...Femslash...Faberry...AU...enjoy


**"in any public place: i could swear you keep looking at me, hang on are you drawing me"-** _ **nowrunalong**_

* * *

Rachel Berry was a lot of things.

She was a diva, this she would admit to anyone that asked. She knew that she could be over dramatic and storm out at a moments notice. Whether that be because she didn't get the part she wanted in the Play that NYADA was putting on at the time or for the simple reason that she thought you weren't listening to her and she took that as an insult.

She was also a phenomenal singer. That was a fact that everyone agreed on, regardless of the fact if they liked her or not. Every play she was in that required her to sing, she stole the show. She also stole the show with every play that didn't need her to sing, since she was a fantastic actress. Having studied all of the Broadway Arts since she could waddle, or at least that's what she tells people.

Rachel Berry was a lot of things, but one thing she wasn't was paranoid. Yet, as she entered her favorite Coffee Place..she could swear eyes were following her. But, when she glanced around the little place, nothing seemed to screamed at her that she was gaining attention. So, she shrugged it off and ordered her usual coffee and sat down when she paid, taking out the script for the upcoming play.

She was halfway through her coffee when she felt eyes on her again. She glanced around once more, her mind telling her it was nothing to worry over but she just wanted to be sure. And, as lucky would have it, her eyes met hazel ones before they quickly glanced down. Rachel eyed the hazel eyed woman, wondering why she was looking at her.

The woman seemed to be of the Alt variety, with dull pink hair that was in a choppy style haircut. She had on long shirt that reached passed her waist with the portrait of a woman that Rachel assumed was a front woman of some band she hasn't heard of. Skin tight jeans and combat boots finished off her wardrobe. She eyed the black and blue star on the woman's left wrist, Rachel was a sucker for stars.

Determined to know why this woman, _*beautiful woman*_ Rachel thought, was eyeing her she downed the rest of her Coffee and made a b-line straight towards the pink haired woman. As she got closer, she started to talk. "Hi! I know this is kind of silly of me, but i could swear that you keep looking at me and was just wondering why?" Rachel asked the pinked haired woman, coming to stop at the table. The woman looked up and quickly blushed. Rachel wondered if that was from being caught or from Rachel herself. That's when Rachel saw the sketchpad on the table, and her eyes widened when she saw herself sipping her coffee. She sat across from the pink haired woman. "A-A-Are you drawing me?" Rachel asked, biting her lower lip.

"Yes." The pink haired woman spoke, and Rachel would most likely look back to this time when she knew she had her heart stolen from the Alt girl if someone asked. "May I ask why?" Rachel asked, eyebrow raised. The other girl shrugged her shoulders as she glanced at the sketch, "I've been trying to think of something to draw all day and then you walked in...and i just started drawing." She quickly signed her name and the date, ripped out the sketch and handed it to Rachel. "Names Quinn Fabray." She introduced herself. "Rachel Berry." Rachel said, a smile on her face.

"Well, see you around Rachel Berry." Quinn said, trying to leave as quick as possible. Most likely embarrassed that she got caught drawing a complete stranger. Before Rachel could stop herself, she grabbed Quinn's wrist. "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" Rachel blurted out, before quickly blushing and glancing at the table. "May i ask why?" Quinn asked, already knowing her answer. "Well, other then the fact that could make us even with you sketching me without my knowledge," She paused, her hand playing with the star tattoo. "I'm a sucker for stars." Rachel said, smiling. Quinn nodded, "Okay. It's a date then." Quinn answered, getting up leaving.

"But i don't have your number!" Rachel yelled. "Check the back of the sketch!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder.

" _here's my number miss brunette ( since i don't know your name )_

 _hope you enjoy the little sketch i made of you_

 _-Q"_

Rachel stifled a giggle as she folded the drawing and paid for her coffee. She was looking forward to this date.

* * *

 **r/r what ya think?**

 **til next time**

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
